


Not normal

by KaylenaKey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Drunkenness, Family Dinners, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Meeting the Parents (again), Supportive TK Strand, nervous carlos reyes, supportive Gwyneth Strand, supportive Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey
Summary: T.K. supports Carlos in coming out to his parents.But the meeting doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Not normal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for everyone who still thinks that Carlos is not out to his parents (*sighs* I still won't believe it until I see it, but this idea came to me and I wanted to write it). Also, I have to warn you: it's gonna be dark and the ending won't exactly be such a good one.
> 
> I needed to post this before tonight's episode, or I'll look like a fool afterwards.  
> That being said, enjoy :)
> 
> Don't mind my english.

After Carlos told T.K. that he isn't out to his parents, T.K. decided to support him all the way through the process of telling them. Both of them knew that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer, at some point his parents would find out anyway. Still, Carlos was freaking out!  
He had texted his mother, asking her if T.K. and him could come over because they needed to talk to them. She was noticably confused, something Carlos picked up even through her texts, but agreed, telling him to come over the following day.

Carlos let out a breath as he put his phone down.

"Hey, it will be fine. I'm sure they will accept you. They're your parents, they love you!", T.K. tried to comfort him, sliding his hand up and down Carlos' bicep in a soothing manner. Carlos was still not convinced by it, though.

"You don't know my parents good enough. They're gonna _freak out_. They are _very_ religious."

"They are still your parents. Just- don't overthink it, okay? I'll be with you the whole time."

Carlos took T.K.'s hand into his and searched for the man's green eyes.

"Thank you."

ᐠ⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝ᐟᐠ⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝ᐟ

To say that Carlos was nervous was an understandment. They had been sitting in his car, in front of his parents' house, for five minutes now, and Carlos didn't make a move to get out, so T.K. didn't either. At some point, he grew tired of waiting, so he put his hand over his boyfriends' (which was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white) and Carlos looked at him. T.K. gave him a reassuring smile before he spoke:

"I'm with you. The whole time. You're not doing this alone."

He earned a smile for that, and Carlos finally unbuckled before he opened his door, T.K. doing the same a second after.

They walked up the porch, took one last big breath and rung the doorbell.

"Mijo! Come on inside. T.K., it's good to see you again. Though, we've been wondering what you two needed to talk with us about", Carlos' mother greeted them and ushered them into the house. T.K. looked around, excited to see where his boyfriend grew up in. He couldn't miss all the family picures hung up all over the walls, and he wished he could take his time to look at all of them, but he knew he needed to stay at Carlos' side now.

"Yeah, can we maybe sit down first? Hey Papa!"

His father already sat in his armchair, cowboy hat on his head even in the house. Carlos and T.K. sat down on the couch next to him.

"Do you guys want to drink something?", Mrs. Reyes asked a second later, already making her way into the kitchen.

"Oh, no Ma'am, thanks", T.K. answers, knowing very well that Carlos just wanted to spill it out now and then leave.

She came back into the room, sitting down next to her husband and studying the pair.

"You look nervous. Are you okay?"

And so, Carlos just started: "I need to tell you something. Yesterday at the farmer's market, I, uhm, I lied to you. I guess I was just scared, but I need to tell you this now because you need to know: T.K. isn't just a friend to me", he said, reached over to grab T.K.'s hand into his and continued: "He's my boyfriend. ...I'm gay."

T.K. gave his hand a squeeze while he looked up at him proudly, but Carlos' gaze was fixated on his parents.

For a while, nobody said anything. Carlos watched his parents sharing glances, but he couldn't make out if they were good or bad. Hell, he grew up and lived with these people for 22 years, but now he had no idea what they were thinking.

After probably two minutes, his mother finally started speaking:

"Carlos, I hope you know that this is not acceptable. You can't forget what family you come from. This behaviour is selfish!", she tells him, making deep eye contact, and Carlos knows that she's not joking about this. That's why his response was rather sarcastic.

"Are you kidding me right now?", is all he managed to say, feeling the anger boiling up inside of him.

T.K. lowered his head, not knowing how to react at that.

"Do you have any idea what the rest of our family will say, how our neighbors will react when they find out that you like boys? This is not normal, Carlos. You both are not normal! You better change this, get therapy or something. Otherwise I'm afraid you're no longer welcome here", Mr. Reyes said, and that right there was the last straw for Carlos.

"Yeah, that right there is the problem: you never cared about what I feel, all you ever cared about was your image! 'Just look good in front of the neighbors and the family', right. There was not one time where you checked if I was okay! And now you're telling me _I'm_ the one who's not normal?", he shouted, feeling frustrated and angry. He was so mad!

"Get out." That was all his father answered him, in a calm but tense voice, and Carlos let out a huff. "Gladly."

He got up, T.K. following, both of them still holding hands. T.K. wanted to say something, anything, but the right words didn't find their way onto his tongue. Maybe there just weren't any right words. And so he stayed quiet while Carlos led him out of the house.

He took one last peek to the family photos. Now he probably would never get the chance to look at them properly. And the oh-so happy family he saw in one of the pictures, didn't seem so happy anymore.

One minute later they were back in the car. Carlos didn't even wait until he was buckled up, he started the engine and drove off without a last glance. T.K. could feel how mad he was, but he knew that Carlos was breaking deep down. He felt so bad for him. He couldn't imagine what he would've done, where he would be right now, if his parents hadn't accepted him. He never even dared to think about it. It was a horrible thought that made his stomach clench. He had no idea what Carlos was going through right now.

Just the night before he had reassured Carlos that his parents would accept him, and now? Now he felt like a fool for getting his boyfriends' hopes up, just to be disappointed. Carlos was right: T.K. didn't know his parents enough to make that statement.

When they arrived in Carlos' driveway, the same thing happened that had happened when they were parked in front of his parents' house: they sat in the car in silence, neither of them making a move to get out of the car.

It wasn't a comfortable silence. It was deafening!

T.K. knew he had to get it out there. He had to apologize for being so selfish.

"I'm sorry", he finally mumbled, not meeting Carlos' eyes who turned his head to him, looking confused.

"For what?"

"For forcing you to tell them. It's my fault that your parents hate you now." There it was. It was out, and T.K. felt like he could breathe again. He knew he was responsible for this, but now he said it, Carlos knew, and he could calm down.

"What, no! They would've found out eventually. And if they don't accept me, screw them, okay!? I don't care. I won't waste my time with people who try to break up what we're having. I wouldn't give this up for anything!"

T.K. finally met his eyes.

"You're really not mad at me? Even though I pushed you?"

"T.K., I could never be mad at you. You were right for pushing me. And I'm glad that I told them, because now I know how they really feel about me. And from now on I can stop waisting my time with them. All I need is you!"

Honestly, T.K. was expecting Carlos to cry today. Either out of joy that his parents were okay with them, or out of sadness that they weren't. After what he witnessed today, more like the latter. What he didn't expect was himself to bawl his eyes out after Carlos' honest declaration.

He was unable to say anything, so Carlos continued:

"Hey, how about we get inside and watch some movies?"

T.K. nodded. And they went on with their plan, snuggling up with popcorn in their laps and soda on the coffee table. But even if he didn't want to talk about it now, T.K. would make sure that Carlos would talk about his feelings soon enough!

ᐠ⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝ᐟᐠ⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝ᐟ

"... and then we left." T.K. finished telling his parents everything about his encounter with Carlos' parents. His mother looked shocked, his father just felt sorry for Carlos.

"Woah, that must've been hard for Carlos", the older man said, the food on his plate long abandoned.

"He's good at hiding it, but I know how much it hit him. He was close to his parents, and he really loved them. Now he doesn't even mention them anymore."

"How about we invite him over for dinner tomorrow?", Gwen suggested and T.K. smiled. He liked that idea. He couldn't be more happy that his parents were so fond of Carlos. But he was also a bit scared that having dinner with his parents would trigger Carlos somehow and he'd be uncomfortable.

  
When he arrived at Carlos' condo that night, he decided to be careful while asking Carlos about dinner.

"Hey Carlos, my, uh, parents were curious if you'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow? You don't have to, it's really just an offer, but we thought-"

He couldn't even start rambling, Carlos was quick to answer: "That sounds great. I'll be there. What time?"

T.K. was surprised with how excited Carlos looked, and was quick to respond: "Oh, uh, 7pm. I was thinking we could go together and then go back to yours after?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

And that was that. Honestly, T.K. thought it would be harder to convince his boyfriend, but he was happy that it wasn't. He already looked forward to it.

ᐠ⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝ᐟᐠ⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝^⸜ˎ_ˏ⸝ᐟ

Dinner had been great so far. The food his mother cooked was amazing and Carlos seemed to be really content. He was in a deep conversation with T.K.'s parents and T.K. couldn't help but stare at the man in awe. He appeared so carefree.

T.K. also liked the way his parents acted around his boyfriend. He couldn't name one single of his ex's where they behaved like that. Usually they'd look at them with an almost disgusted face, and they'd most certainly never invite them over for dinner. But the way they looked at Carlos, as if he'd just won the Nobel Peace Prize, was endearing to T.K. and he honestly could not blame them.

When they finished eating, and T.K.'s parents had already drowned a few glasses wine, he noticed how the conversations changed slowly. They grew more meaningful and deeper, and he knew he should get Carlos out of there soon before his parents would start embarassing both of them. But that was before his father started talking:

"Listen Carlos, we just want you to know that we really like you. And you make our son so unbelievably happy. You are always welcome in our family."

There it was. Uncomfortable _and_ embarassing. T.K. looked over at Carlos cautiously, hoping to catch his reaction.

"Oh, uhm, thank you. It means a lot."

"We wanted to say how sorry we are for how your parents reacted", Gwen continued, and T.K. wanted to disappear. He made a note to himself that he would remove every piece of alcohol whenever _anyone_ would be coming over again! "We hope you know that nothing is wrong with you."

"I know. I never thought that anything was wrong with me. Thanks for your concern, but I'm good, really."

"Are you?", T.K. couldn't help but ask. It was probably the wrong place, but he knew they'd have to have that conversation at some point. He had to.

Carlos looked at him, confused. Then, he let out a sigh.

"No. I'm not. But I will be. I just need time to get used to it."

"But you're bottling it all up. I want you to talk with me about it, I want to help you. I know that you're hurting Carlos."

"It's just overwhelming. I can't stop thinking about it, you know? And I don't want to bother you about it", Carlos said, and T.K. swore he heard how his voice cracked. Maybe now he'd be getting through to him. And if his boyfriend started crying his guts out in front of his parents, screw it!

"Babe, I was the one who got you into this situation in the first place, so please let me help you now! I know that you're breaking on the inside."

And right there, his boyfriend broke down like a dam, tears flooding his face while he shook violently.

T.K. was quick to take him into his arms, comforting him. He looked at his parents, telling them with his eyes that he finally got through to him. He couldn't care less that his parents watched the whole time, and he knew, right now Carlos wasn't minding it either.

"I'm sorry", Carlos sobbed after a while, trying to regain his posture, but T.K. tightened his grip around him, keeping him in place.

"Don't apologize. I'm so glad you're finally letting it out. I know how long you've kept it in, honey."

"It's completely understandable for you to feel this way, Carlos. For your parents to act like that must be so hard, I don't even want to imagine. But I know that I would be crying just as much as you are if I was in your position, so don't feel sorry about it", Owen said, and T.K. gave his father a thankful smile.

Carlos calmed down, still holding onto T.K. who started wiping his tears away before kissing his temple.

"Let me take care of you for once", he whispered then, knowing how much his boyfriend needed it.

Usually it was him in Carlos' position, crying his eyes out while his boyfriend held him together. There wasn't one time in their relationship where he had to comfort Carlos. The man knew how to deal with his emotions himself, which was exactly what T.K. needed since he was the complete opposite. Being able to return the favor, even if just for one night because he knew Carlos wouldn't let him comfort him for longer, filled the young man with pride.

"I think we'll head out", T.K. announced, knowing that Carlos just wanted to go to bed and cuddle with him until they fell asleep now. At least that's what he wanted.

"Of course. You two just go, we'll clean up", Gwen answered, being so understanding it almost made Carlos tear up again.

When they stood at the front door, Carlos cleared his throat awkwardly, before he found his manners again.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, no. You didn't ruin anything. We're glad to have you here. And we hope you'll come over more often!?", Gwen said in a hopeful tone.

"I'd love that."

They all said their goodbye's, and a minute later the pair sat in the camaro, T.K. driving them home.

He still wanted to talk about it in detail, knowing that Carlos would feel better afterwards, but for now, he was happy. The night had been a success, he finally got through to Carlos and from here on out, it would be easy. He just wanted to be there for Carlos, like he's always been there for him. And it might be harder for Carlos to talk about his feelings, but T.K. wasn't about to give up so easily.

He was in deep for the man, and he'd do anything to make sure he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos will always have a family in the Strand's ❤️
> 
> But from the looks of it (by what we've seen so far) I'm convinced that his parents are very lovely people.


End file.
